Protectors
by Panthershadow
Summary: In the secluded Forests and Mountains of North America, there lives many wolf packs: Elk Pack, Grizzly Pack, Marsh Pack, and Gorge Pack. Snow, a lone she-wolf, stumbles upon them searching for a new home, not knowing that her life wil be forever change.
1. Alliegences

**Allegiances**

**Elk Pack**

**Alpha**

Whitestar- Black male, with white tail and ear tips. Amber eyes.

**Beta **_(Wolf in line to become Alpha)_

Nightclaw- Dark brown, almost black, male. Brown eyes.

**Healer**

Deerstep- long-legged brown male with black muzzle and paws, brown eyes. Trainer to Deerpaw

**Protectors **_(Wolves trained to hunt and fight)_

Clovertail-Pure white she wolf, golden eyes.

Sandnose- Sandy brown fur, dark paws. Male. Brown eyes. Trainer to Ravenpaw

Snowwhisker- White she-wolf with blue eyes. Trainer to Cloudpaw.

Cedarfur-Brown male, Amber eyes.

Ashclaw- Large grey male, grey eyes.

Redpelt- Red-brown she-wolf, Brown eyes.

Oakflower- Wolf-sable she-wolf, tawny eyes.

Blackfang- Small black male, grey eyes.

Mistflower-pale grey she-wolf, blue eyes. Trainer to Emberpaw.

Eagleclaw- Wolf-Sable male, golden eyes.

Harefoot- Wolf-sable she-wolf with unusually long claws. Golden eyes.

Mapletail-pale red-brown and white she-wolf with blue eyes.

**Juveniles** (_Wolves training to become Protectors_)

Ravenpaw- Black she-wolf with white paws. Blue eyes.

Stormpaw- Dark grey male, golden eyes.

Cloudpaw- Large, white male. Amber eyes.

Ryepaw-Golden brown she-wolf with white underbelly and golden eyes. Training to be Healer.

**Den Mothers **_(She-Wolves expecting or nursing pups)_

Foxheart- Fox colored she-wolf. Mother to Barkfur's pups Featherpup and Firepup.

**Elders** (_Retired Protectors and Den Mothers_)

Greycloud- Shaggy grey she-wolf. Blue eyes.

Rockfang- Silver male, Amber eyes.

**Pups** (_Young wolves less than two seasons old_)

Rushpup- Dark brown she-wolf.

Rowanpup- Russet male.

**Grizzly Pack**

**Leaders **_(Leading Male and She-Wolf)_

Weaselstar- Shaggy, brown male with torn ear and scared muzzle. Amber eyes.

**Beta **_(Wolf in line to become Alpha)_

Duststorm- Light Brown she-wolf, tawny eyes.

**Healer**

Stoatleaf russet she-wolf with white chest and blues eyes

**Protectors **_(Wolves trained to hunt and fight)_

Thrushnose- Small, light brown she-wolf. Grey eyes. Trainer to Bearpaw (Dark brown she-wolf)

Shrewheart- Small Wolf-sable male, tawny eyes.

Eagleclaw- Large, light brown male. Golden eyes.

Snaketail- thin, dark brown male. Brown eyes. Trainer to Wildpaw (Dark Grey and Black Male)

**Den Mothers **_(She-Wolves expecting or nursing pups)_

Rainflower- Brown and grey she-wolf. Blue eyes.

**Elders **_(Retired Protectors and Den Mothers)_

Minkcloud- Dusty Brown she-wolf. Blue eyes. Former Healer.

**Marsh Pack**

**Leaders**

Fogstar-Pale grey and white she-wolf.

**Beta **_(Wolf in line to become Alpha)_

Toadfoot- Muddy brown male, brown eyes.

**Healer**

Mothwhisker-Drak gray and brown male

**Protectors **_(Wolves trained to hunt and fight)_

Fawnfoot- pale wolf-sable male, brown eyes.

Crowstream- Black male with white muzzle. Black eyes.

Mudcloud- Dark brown she-wolf, tawny eyes. Trainer to Frogpaw.

**Elders **(_Retired Protectors and Den Mothers_)

Ashflower- Dark grey she-wolf with white paws. Blind in one eye.

Briarleaf- Elderly grey brown she wolf. Former Healer.

**Gorge Pack**

**Leaders**

Stonestar- Long limbed she-wolf with a shaggy, dark grey pelt.

**Beta **_(Wolf in line to become Alpha)_

Aspentail- Large pale grey male with long, pointed ears. Golden eyes.

**Healer**

Jaytail- grey male with blues eyes.

**Protectors **_(Wolves trained to hunt and fight)_

Rocktail- silver male, grey eyes. Trainer to Lightpaw.

Boulderclaw- rugged, grey male. Golden eyes

Snowfur- White she-wolf, grey eyes.

Buzzardpelt- Black and grey male. Grey eyes.

Sandfang- Small, tan male with golden eyes.

Iceheart- White male with grey ears, paws and underbelly. Blue eyes.

**Den Mothers **_(She-Wolves expecting or nursing pups)_

Rainstorm- Silver she-wolf. Mother to Troutpup, Dustpup, and Sunpup


	2. A Home

**Author's Note: AS long as there is one person reading this, I will keep posting this. I will keep posting it on until I have literally no hits on this story. For those who think this story doesn't belong here, where else can I post it? I came up with this concept, though the characters had different names, before I read warriors. After i read it I realized I could do anything with it because of how similar they were. So, it has been tweaked to be a fanfiction.**

**This story is official dedicated to Feathersky. Without them, this story would not be here for you to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series, so you can't sue.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Pack

I am at the base of a foreign mountain range. In all of my six seasons of life, never have I seen such beauty in nature itself. It's mid autumn, and leave are just beginning to fall. I can hear the scurrying of squirrels and chipmunks as they gather the last of nuts for the Cold Times. Old bear trace lay in front of me, disappearing into the forest. It's so wonderful here. I close my eyes, inhaling deeply. I can still picture it all and smell the earthy musk hanging in the forest air. Hear the deer grazing in the near by meadow. Fell the cool, autumn breeze.

Suddenly, the air is still. The deer have stopped grazing and the chipmunks have frozen in place. Something is coming.

That's when I hear it: the howl of a wolf. The soothing, comforting song the screams 'follow'. My body longs to sing with the wolf, to follow it. But my mind is at peace, not wanting to leave this place. So I lie down on the cool, moist, green earth and close my eyes. I breathe deep the smell of the forest, pulling it down to my paws. This is where I would make my home. I f only it were not already taken.

Time passes easily as the scents around me lull me into peace. Finally, as the crickets begin to chirp, I open my eyes. The sun is setting over the mountains, turning the sky a brilliant pink and orange. Instinctively my eyes swept around the meadow, searching for danger. That's when I saw the pack.

They were gathered on the far side of the clearing, returning from a successful hunt. My heart surge with want to join them. 'Pack' meant a home. 'Pack' meant safety. A whine passed my lips automatically. There were so many of them. Two of them, a pure white and black and white, stood and watched me while there pack shifted nervously at my presence.

_I know they won't accept me, _I thought sadly, _why do I even bother?_

The large Black male moved forward, flanked by the white she-wolf. Yes, they were definately the Alpha Pair.

I stood, watching, anxious at their approach.

"What are you doing in our territory?" growled the black wolf.

His white tipped ears were flat and hackles raised.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself.

"I was in search of a home of my own. I am sorry for trespassing."

"This is my pack's home." He snarled.

"Hush Whitestar. She meant no harm." scolded the white wolf before turning her golden eyes to me, "She is no danger."

"That's what you think." He muttered.

The she-wolf ignored his comment, "What are you called?" She asked softly.

I hesitated, unsure about answering.

"Do not worry, I'll not bite. I am Clovertail - I mean you no harm." She added.

"Snow." I said hesitantly, "Snow is what my mother called me."

The male rolled his amber eyes.

Moonlight narrowed her eyes at the black wolf, a growl passing through clenched teeth.

"You are welcome to make your home here. If you would like, you may join our pack." He grumbled unwillingly, avoiding his mates gaze.

"W-w-What?" I stammered.

"Our pack is small. Another set of teeth is what we need." replied Clovertail.

"A pack." I was stunned, "I've never been in a pack before."

"Well, than we'll train you to be a Protector. Give you a Protector name, refine you battle and hunting skills. You'll adjust well." she said.

I nodded solemnly.

"Come Snow. Meet Elk Pack."


	3. Elk Pack

**Chapter Two: Home**

"Pack!" Howled Whitestar.

All the wolves ceased their chatter and looked to their Alpha.

"Tonight, Elk Pack welcomes a new member! This wolf before us shall join us, and as tradition, will be given a Protector name. Snow, we have watch you from a far from many suns now, and you are a skilled hunter and we gladly welcome you and the skills you bring to our Pack. From this moment on you will be known as Snowwhisker!"

"Snowehisker! Snowwhisker!" They howled in unison.

My heart swelled with fierce joy. This was _my _pack. They were howling _my_ name. I had a real pack for the first time in my life. Instantly I was surrounded. Wolves gathered around me, introducing themselves. I had counted 12 adults, two Juveniles, and five pups. The first to greet me formally was an old, shaggy grey she-wolf.

"Welcome Snowshadow." greeted the old wolf.

"Thank you. It's nice to be welcomed for once." I said gratefully.

"Thanks are not necessary. I am Greycloud."

"And I am Rockfang." came a silver male, walking to her side, "We are the Pack Elders, and have been for many moons."

Suddenly, I felt something tugging on my tail. I turned to see three pups gathered behind me, one black pup nipping at my tail. I shook the pup loose and circled to face them.

"And who might you young ones be?" I cooed, sitting on my haunches.

"I'm Ravenpup!" yipped the small she-wolf, licking her white paw.

"I'm Stormpup." murmured the shy, dark grey male.

I turned my gaze to the larger white male at the end. "And You are?"

The white pup looked up at me with firece amber eyes.

"I'm Cloudpup."

"And you are should be in your nests." came Clovertail's voice from behind.

"Aww, mama." Whined the two dark pups.

"Your Juvenile ceremony is tomorrow, you three. You need a good nights rest."

"All right." sighed the black she-wolf. The two dark pups turned and follows their mother. Cloudpup sat there, his amber eyes gazing at me with strange expression.

"Cloudpup!" Clovertail barked.

The white pup stood, and slowly walked to his mother's side.

"I'm Nightfclaw," A large, Dark male said as he walked to my side, "and don't worry about Cloudpup. He is just curious to who his trainer is going to be."

"And who's is his trainer going to be?" I asked.

"You." He barked simply.

"Me?" I yelped in surprise.

"Whitestar and I have been keeping our eyes on you as you've wondered through our territory. You are skilled in hunting. Being around other mentors training their Juveniles will help you adjust more to Pack life and what it means to be a Protector."

"And Stormpup and Ravenpup?"

"Mistflower will train Stormpup and Sandnose will train Ravenpup." He said in a sure voice.

"Thank you for this honor. I promise to do my best."

The wolf chuckled huskily, "We'll see how you do."

I nodded and turned back around, noticing the two Elders were gone. Instead two identical, young wolves sat in front of me.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello Snowwhisker," they yipped in unison,"I'm Eaglepaw."said the one on the left.

"No, I'm Eaglepaw, She's Harepaw." growled the other.

"No, I am!" Snapped the other.

"Stop that!" Barked Nightfall, cuffing them on the ear.

"Sorry Nightclaw," murmured the two.

"Falconpaw, Harepaw, you are becoming Protectors tomorrow. Is this appropriate behavior?"

"No." The muttered, heads hanging low.

"Good, Now leave Snowwhisker alone for a moment. I am very sure she would like some peace." His words left no room for argument.

"Yes Nightfclaw." the twin wolves walked away, heads and tails hanging in shame.

"I am Eaglepaw's trainer; I know him well." He barked gruffly.

"They seem harmless." I laughed.

"They are, so long as you are their packmate. Their are fierce fighters. Now, I am sure you would like some rest. I will leave you be."

The dark male walked away, allowing me to lay in the cool grass, sleeping taking over.


	4. Ceremonies

**Author's Note: A few clarifications need to be made. Elk pack live on open grassland with a few clusters of trees. Their camp is a small clearing in the middle of one said cluster. It is all tall grass with a small area of flattened grass where the Protectors bring their kills when they are made. Their training area is in a different cluster of trees in a sandy hollow. They sleep in the tall grass in spaced out nests. The Juveniles sleep close to their Trainers and Mates sleep next to each other as well. The grass is tall enough not to see the wolves when they are standing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ceremonies

I woke to the prodding of small paws in my side.

"Cloudpup, stop it!" whispered a voice.

"I'm not hurting her!" snapped another.

"Shh she's waking up!" Yelped a voice.

I opened one eye to see three large pup standing beside me. Cloudpup had a paw raised, preparing to proud me again.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?" I said tiredly, rising to my haunches.

"No," The dark grey pup shook his head," we're being made Juveniles today."

"And you're going to be_ my_ trainer." said the white pup.

"Goodie." I grumbled, still tired.

"And Sandnose is going to be mine." boasted the black she wolf.

"I am oh-so-glad." I growled, rising to my paws and shaking out my coat.

"Well come on Snowwhisker," said Cloudpup, "We have to go to the Grass Circle." He began nudging me forward, butting his head against my flank.

"You're about to become a juvenile, so start acting like one." I snapped, pushing him away with my hind leg.

The white pup fell backwards, rolling back into the tall grass.

"Interesting form. Strong kick, excellent timing. I give it an 8.5, only because he didn't get any air time." A sand-colored male walk up to me, barkish laugh filling the air.

"Sandnose." squeaked Ravenpup.

"Well, I tied to go for sending him in to a backwards summer-sault, but I wasn't warmed up enough." I turned back to the white pup, who was inching closer to my tail, "But I think I am now."

The wolf froze mid-step before moving to sit by his siblings.

"I think you'll get your chance at his first battle training." The male lifted a dark paw, playfully swatting at the young wolf, "He's just a little spirited."

"We all were at that age." I agreed, still put off at being woken up.

I took a deep breathe, dragging the air down to my paws.

"Come on Snowwhisker. It's time." barked Sandstrike softly, leading me forward.

A powerful howl filled the air.

"Let all wolves old enough to make their own kill join here in the Grass Circle for a Pack gathering!" howled Whitestar.

I began to make my way through the grass, hearing the rustling of the pack rising from their nests. I sat on the edge of the tall grass and watch the rest of the pack take their places on the circle's edge. Cloudpup sat beside me, trembling anxiously.

"I have gathered us together for the most important moments in pack life. Cloudpup, Ravenpup, and Stormpup have reached their second season and it is time for them to begin their training. Come forward."

The three trembling pups walked forward, separating themselves from the pack, standing alone before Whitestar.

"Ravenpup," Whitestar barked, "from this day on until you receive your protector name, you will be called Ravenpaw."

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" the pack howled.

"Sandnose, you will train Ravenpaw. Pass down your loyalty and tracking skills onto this Juvenile and train her well."

The sand colored wolf bowed his head, "I will, Whitestar."

He walked forward and sat beside his juvenile.

"Cloudpup, from this day forward you will be known as Cloudpaw!"

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!" I howled loudly with the pack, my ears perking up in anticipation.

"Snowwhisker, you will train Cloudpaw. You are a young and swift hunter. Pass all your skill onto your juvenile."

"I will." I said solemnly, stepping forward to stand beside Cloudpaw.

"I'll work extra hard!" he yipped.

"So will I. We'll make a great team."

The white wolf's eyes widened before turning back to his brother.

"Stormpup, for now on you shall be known as Stormpaww until you have received your protector name." Whitestar barked.

"Stormpaw! Stormpaw!"

"Mistflower," Barked the black wolf, "You are wise, loyal, and have show great mentoring skills with your past Juveniles. Pass all your knowledge to this juvenile."

"Yes, Whitestar." The pale she-wolf said.

"May StarPack guide your paws down the right path."

"Ravenpaw! Cloudpaw! Stormpaw!" Howled the pack, the young juveniles joining in.

"What do we do now?" asked Cloudpaw

"I think it's time for some battle training." I said.

Sandnose barked a laugh, "Going for the 10 pointer?"

"Oh yes, "I growled playfully, "Time to teach this pup how real wolves play."

* * *

**I know I know, it's short, but i literally had like a houlf an hour to do this soooo... I am sorry. Will update soon, promise!**


End file.
